The mysterious blade, Hitotoki!
by Mishasama
Summary: Shippo is seperated from the gang after a fight with a demon. But it isn't till he meets up with a strange young girl from Kagome's time that things really get confusing as he tries to help the young girl find her way back home.
1. The Exchange

A/N: This fanfic is based off a dream that lasted for (and I'm not kidding) two weeks. I felt if I get it written down I'll feel better and I won't be nagging my friends to RolePlay Inu-Yasha ☺

"Concentrate child. Use your mind to invision the bridge and step out onto it." Spoke an elderly woman. She brimmed with wisdom as she taught her grand daughter their ancestors abilities.

"It's easier said than done muh-maw." The young girl reminded her as she squinted her eyes shut.

"Bridge, there's a bridge underneath me." She repeated over and over as she tried to concentrate. Feeling she had a grip on the vision she tried to step out over the Koi pond. Not falling she opened her eyes and looked down, she was a good two inches above the water.

"Look muh-maw! I did it!" Though she spoke to soon as she lost concentration and plummeted into the small pond with a loud splash. Laughter could be heard from aside as her younger brother of 3 years in age sat on the porch, watching his sibling.

"Shut up Jonny! It isn't funny!" She demanded as she got up, pulling a Koi fish out of her pocket and dropping it in the pond. She stormed out of the pond, annoyed that she had failed to create a bridge of Chakra for the upteenth time.

"It takes time and patience dear child. Why, when I was your age and my grandmother taught me the very same techniques, even I failed." Her grandmother objected, hoping her tales of childhood woes would calm her down.

"But you only failed 4 times. This is my fifteenth failure." She said as she looked down at the Koi pond, eyes full of sorrow.

"I continued to practice though Hinura. And as I practiced moving and forming Chakra, I got better at creating the bridge." She looked at her daughter who to anyone elses eyes would look like a rough and tumble sort of girl. Hinura looked up at her grandmother, still downtrotted.

"But what if I fail again? And continue to fail? I won't beable to teach my grand daughter the family techniques." She sobbed.

"Calm down child. That is but farther into the future. You've got plenty of time to learn till then." Muh-maw spoke as she layed a gentle hand on her grand daughters shoulder, calming her down.

"Till you are ready, just practice what you do know." She said as she stepped aside.

"Alright.." She said, sighing deeply as she went to practice creating orbs and beams of chakra, shooting them towards the sky as practice. These she could do without tiring out as much as she did when she first tried. After an hour of practicing she got tired as her stomach growled from hunger. She looked towhere her grandmother was but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Hunger getting to her she made her way inside, seeing that her brother was watching his favourite TV show as she passed the living room. She paused upon hearing her muh-maw speaking on the phone.

"I'll send her over tomorow afternoon." she paused as she listened to who ever was on the other end. "But ofcourse, I know she'll like it over there." Hinura tried to sneak as close as she could to try and listen to who it was on the receiving end of the phoneline. She could barely listen to the voice but she could tell it was male. Her grandmother soon hung up the phone and spoke.

"Best pack your bags Hinura. You've been selected to go to japan as part of an exchange student program at your school." She looked to Hinura who had quickly ducked behind the door.

"Oh really? I don't remember signing up for that." She said coming in casually. Muh-maw chuckled.

"I knew you were there the whole time child. You can stop acting."

"You did? H-how?" Hinura asked as she lets go of her posture. Confused at how her grandmother knew she was there.

"Everyone has their own Chakra field. It's more so like a fingerprint." She explained.

"Now, go pack your things child. I've been told you'll be staying for two weeks. Be sure to pack only the essentials."

Hinura nodded as she rushed off to her room to pack. Though she doesn't remember to agreeing with a foreign exchange program or the fact that she didn't have good grades for doing so she didn't argue. She was excited at the fact that she was going to get to go to a place that she's been wanting to go to since she was young. She remembered to grab her notebook that had all the notes she had written down from her grandmother's teachings as well as she grabbed her hiking backpack, figuring it wouldn't hurt to bring it along as it was larger than her school nap sack. Her young brother soon came in, curious about what was going on.

"What chya doing big sister?" He asked as he watched her hustle around her room, grabbing this and that and putting them in her suitcase and backpack.

"I'm going to Japan Jonny." She replied as she stopped and looked around to see if she had gathered all she needed. Jonny's eyes widen.

"B-but Japan is full of monsters!" He exclaimed.

"Not that kiddie show again. That thing'll give you nightmares." She said as she looked at him.

"It will not! I like Kaibaman! He's the defender of justice, slayer of demons!" He strikes a Kaibaman pose. Hinura lets out a sigh.

"Alright. But trust me. There's no such thing as demons. It's all a made up myth. Mumbo jumbo." She said.

"Mumbo Jumbo!!! Where!?" He cried, fearing the magical villian that belonged to another television series he watched. He quickly runs out. Hinura chuckled.

"Gotta remember to say that the next time he gets on my nerves." She said as she got the last few things packed.

Soon after packing, the smell of a good homecooked meal caught her attention, her stomach grumbling louder as she hadn't gotten anything to eat after practice. Instantly she made her way into the kitchen where Jonny and Muh-maw were just setting down to dinner.

"Have everything packed dear?" She asked as she poured a bowl of soup for Hinura.

"Yes muh-maw." She said as she took her bowl and ravenously ate. Muh-maw chuckled.

"It's amazing how even the tiniest of use of Chakra can make one's hunger soar." She said as she too sat down to eat.

---

Later that night as she layed in bed and stared up at the ceiling, Hinura couldn't help but think.

"I wonder what Japan will be like up close and personal." She sighs happily as she rolls over onto her side in bed and holds onto her pillow.

"Demons, bah. Nothing but," She pauses as she yawns widely. "superstitons.." She then drifts off to sleep. Though throughout the night she'd had nightmares of being chased by demons, no thanks to Jonny for mentioning them to her.

After a rough nights rest, the rest of the day was weary for Hinura as she and her small family arrived at the airport. After saying her goodbyes she got on her plane and to her seat she found herself dozing off shortly after take off.

"Miss, miss." She felt someone poking her as she stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself looking at a flight attendant.

"We've landed in Japan. That is your stop isn't it?" The young woman asked. Startled, Hinura quickly got up and grabbed her backpack.

"I thought I was asleep for only a second!" she exclaimed. The flight attendant chuckled.

"We've been in the air for three hours miss." she explained.

"Thanks for waking me. Well, gotta go!" With that she rushes off the plane and goes over to the bag drop off. Finding her suitcase she looked around. "Muh-maw said someone would be here to pick me up.." She soon spotted a young woman with two small boys, roughly the age of 6 holding up a sign that had her name on it. Sighing she made her way over to them.

"Oh you must be Hinura." The woman said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Hinura said, remembering to bow politely.

"Well come along." She said grabbing her suitcase for her. The two young boys looked up at Hinura and grinned before following. They had an air of mischievousness about them as she followed.

"So Hiro, think we should tell her?" the first twin whispered to his sibling.

"Oh yes, I think we should Jiro." Jiro leaned forward in his seat after having gotten in the car.

"I think it's safe to warn you." He paused dramatically. Hinura blinked and looked behind her as she put her seatbelt on.

"Warn me? About what?" she asked quizically.

"Oh nothing. Just that the woods surrounding the Midnight Shrine is haunted!" He said with a toothy grin. She blinked at this.

"Oh poppycock. I don't beleive in such things." She said, turning her nose up.

"It's haunted by demons!" Hiro exclaimed!

"Why just two weeks ago we were attacked by one!" Jiro cried, trying his best to scare the new comer. Hinura was brought back to her nightmares the previous night but shoed them away. It was at that moment their mother had gotten in the car. Hinura gulped, at this the twins grinned from ear to ear as they looked at each other.

"Ma'am." Hinura spoke, a hint of doubt and fear in her voice. The mother looked towards her.

"You may call me Emi if you wish." She said with a smile.

"Emi, is it true...that there are demons surrounding the Midnight Shrine? And that one attacked two weeks previous?" She blinked and cast a glance at her two sons who looked out the windows, trying to look as innocent as possible. She then looked towards her.

"Ofcourse not dear." Emi said, her smile was warm enough to calm Hinura's doubts and drown her worry as they made their way home.

"We got a pet demon!" The twins exclaimed at the same time. Hinura glanced back at them.

"Her name's Mimo. She's a demon squirrel." They said with a grin.

"Boys, that's enough nonsense." Emi demanded as they drove through the most part of town.

"Yes momma.." The twins said in unison.

"Don't worry Hinura. The squirrel is small and harmless." At that they pulled into a wooded driveway and drove up a hill. Hinura looked out the window and smiled. She somehow felt at home already.

"We're here." Emi said as the dirt pathway became a cobblestone path. They soon pulled to a stop beside a quaint, two story home. Surrounding the home were an assortment of buildings, assumably storage houses. Between the main family home and storage buildings there was a vast cobblestone courtyard. Cherry trees were lined up along the borders of the cobblestone paths. Coming out of one of the storage buildings was an elderly man in his late sixties. For a man his age he was in great shape and had a full head of silver hair. He wore the usual shrinekeepers uniform as he made his way towards the van. Coming up to the passenger side of the car he opened the door for her.

"You must be Hinura." He said, his voice soft and gentle. She looked towards him and smiled, she couldn't get over the fact that he reminded her of her grandmother. Perhaps it was the eyes and warm smile. Or perhaps it was that he felt like a family member. What ever the reason Hinura was happy to be there.

"Yes sir." She said stepping out of the car, pulling her backpack with her. He looked to the boys who hopped out of the back of the van.

"Hope your trip was pleasant." He said as he watched her pull her suitcase out and carry it. She simply nods.

"The boys didn't try to scare you with their tales of demons?" She looked towards the elderly man.

"They tried. But I don't scare easily." She said with a sheepish grin. The elderly man chuckled.

"They easily scare away the volunteers with tales of haunted storage buildings and such as that. Well, since you're to be staying with us for a couple of weeks mind helping me around the shrine?" Hinura smiled happily.

"I'd be happy to!" She exclaimed joyously. He smiled softly.

"Alright. Meet me back out here when you're done putting your things away."

"Yes sir." she bowed swiftly and started for the house.

"Oh and Hinura." She stopped and looked back. "You can call me Uncle." he said with a wry smile. She nodded, not sure why he would preferre to be called that but didn't stop to ask questions as she hurried inside. Once inside Emi showed her to her room. It was rather plain for a child's room. Seeing how the walls were blank and lacking posters and the shelves were lacking stuffed animals or action figures she was starting to get suspicious, but she shrugged and figured to ask later as she put her things away.

Once she was done she swiftly made her way back outside to meet up with Uncle. He was waiting outside with a couple of brooms and dusters and she could see he was holding a small peice of paper with kanji written on it. She makes it over to stand infront of him, bowing.

"Ready to volunteer Uncle." She said, panting. He nodded and handed her a broom and duster.

"Today storage building C needs to be cleaned and Items taken out for swift cleaning." Hinura looked at him.

"Swift cleaning?" She asked quizically. He nodded as he started towards a large building just on the other side of the house. She quickly followed.

"But ofcourse. Some however will need to be aired out and kept in tip top shape." He said.

"Right." She said as she looked at the other storage buildings they passed, each one had a padlock on it. Her curiosity soared at seeing all of this till they finally stopped infront of a storage building. It had no padlock on it but the same peice of paper that Uncle held. Upon closer inspection she saw that because of being left out its ink was running and the sun had dried it to a brittle condition. He took a deep breath and within the blink of an eye swiftly switched out the peice of paper for the new one.

"There now." He spoke as he opened the door. Dust billowed out into the sunlight, a sure sign that the room hadn't been cleaned in awhile. He then stepped inside.

"Well come on in. It's a little dusty." He spoke from the darkness of the room as he started to dust up the shelves. Hinura made her way in and found the dust unbareable as she started coughing.

"What was that peice of paper you put on the door?" She asked, finally able to stand the dust.

"It's called a sutra. It repells evil spirits, and ex girlfriends." He said with a chuckle. She blinked.

"But how come all the other buildings have padlocks on them when this one has a sutra on it?" She started to dust off some shelves. He smiled warmly.

"This building protects the family heirlooms. The other buildings hold other items I was given to protect." He said.

"So why not put a padlock on this one too? Heirlooms are just as important as a customer's item." She said as her duster suddenly uncovered something. She blinked as she looked at the item she went over. She had flipped back a wrapped up corner of what looked like an ancient blade. She felt a pulse as if it was coming from the blade. Uncle, having felt it as well swiftly went over and covered it back up. He then went outside and looked around. Confusing Hinura even further.

"Did I...do something wrong? It was an accident what ever I did." She said. He heaved a sigh and turned to come back in.

"It's alright. No harm was done." He said, though he still had a worried look on his face.

"Was it me or did that blade Pulsate? Like it had a heartbeat.." She asked.

"We should be going back inside now." He said, avoiding her question and shooing her outside of the building. Upon being outside he turned around and closed the door tightly, placing the sutra over the crack between the door and the building. With that he lead her inside. Hinura couldn't help but feel bad as they went back inside.

The rest of that day Hinura sat at the desk in her temporary room, sighing heavilly as she looked out at the storage building. She had a decent view of the building from her desk. When night came, a storm had made itself present as the rain batted against the window beside Hinura. The bright flash of lightening followed by a loud clash of thunder stirred her from her sleep as she sat upright in shock, mouth agape. She blinked as she looked outside and saw the storm raging. Her attention turned to the storage shed. She blinked upon seeing Uncle outside with a lantern. He was making his way towards the storage shed and pried open the door. It was at this that a shadow figure made itself known, kicking Uncle away from the door.

"Uncle!" Hinura screamed as she made a mad dash out of the room and down the stairs. Emi was sitting on the couch, watching the news when she saw Hinura leap over the small stairwell that led to the back.

"Hinura?" She asked as she got up, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle is under attack!" She said as she flung the door open, at the same time another lightening flash lit up the sky as she looked towards the storage shed. She ran as swiftly as she could towards it to find Uncle on the floor.

"Uncle! You alright!?" She cried as she helped him up.

"Yes yes...but he took the blade Hinura..He took the blade!" He had a look of worry within his eyes.

"Don't worry Uncle. I'll get it back! You just wait here!" With that he handed her the lantern and she took off for the woods.

"Be careful Hinura!" She was out of sight before he could finish. "The poor lass, she doesn't know what she's up against..." He spoke as Emi came running up to Uncle.

In the woods Hinura ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but her gut instinct told her to go this way. It wasn't long before she could hear laughter from all around her. She skid to a hault and looked around. It was then that Hinura was suddenly kicked into a tree, losing the lantern as it broke beside her.

Getting up slowly, she put her fists up, ready to fight who ever it was that hid within the darkness. Another crash of thunder was heard as lightening filled the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw the red peircing eyes of her foe. He landed before her, the blade still wrapped up in his arms.

"You dare oppose me weakling?" He said, his voice thick and deep. Lightening flashed again as Hinura got a better look at him. He stood a good six foot seven inches and his skin was as pale as powder. His face harbored markings above and below his eyes where as on both temples grew out a single three inch horn. She gasped as she backed up, but remembering her promise she stood her ground.

"I see." He smirked. His pointed tongue flicking out of his mouth and licking his lips. "You're full of fear, yet you stand ready to fight."

"I promised Uncle I'd get back the blade! Hand it over!" she demanded. He laughed maniaclly as thunder clashed above.

"I don't take orders from humans!" With that he swiftly made his way towards her, claws unsheathed like needles as he held his hand back. Remembering Muh-maw talking about Chakra harming spirits she swiftly flung a blast at her opposer. He screamed out in pain as his hand was blown off by the blast. He looked at her, now full of fear.

"A Chakra user.." Eyes trembling, he then flung off the blanket that covered the blade.

"Very well then...I shall destroy you by the very blade you protect!" At that he raised the blade and rushed at her. She held her ground as he neared. He came down on her with the blade but she was able to grab it by the hilt, using her own strength the two got into a power struggle. The demon smirked as they struggled to overpower the other.

"You can't win Chakra user. It's imminent that you die by your beloved blade!" He laughed as he started to overpower Hinura. She smirked, this catching the demon offguard.

"Wanna bet?" With that she removed a hand from the hilt and pointed it at him. "Kasai-bakuHA!" She screamed as an explosive wave of Chakra erupted from her palm. He cried out as he let go of the hilt, flying back a good yard away. Hinura held on tightly to the hilt of the blade as she then fell to her knees, panting. The blast having taken its toll on her strength. She slowly started to get up when the blade suddenly pulsated. She could feel it through its hilt. She suddenly heard a roar as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear to see that the demon was not down yet.

"I will not perish so easily mortal!" He screamed as he slashed at her with his remaining hand. Another flash of lightening occurred as a purple hued aura erupted from the blade. When the lightening died he hit solid ground. Hinura was nowhere to be seen.

"No!" He screamed into the night as rain started to pour again.


	2. Hinura, the demonslayer

"Wah!!" A scream echoed throughout the sky as a small figure was falling into a nearby woods. A thornbush broke his fall as he tumbled to the ground. He pulled himself out of the thornbush, painfully plucked thorns from himself and looked around.

"N-gah! Wh-where am I?!" He cried, arms flailing as he looked around, running frantically to try and get his way back. He suddenly spotted a curled up human near a stream. Her long black hair splayed about on the ground. He blinked as he looked at her from the distance before his eyes became big with hope and worry.

"K-Kagome!" He cried as he ran towards the girl. "Oh Kagome I was so worried!" He latches onto her neck with his eyes closed, tears streamed down his cheeks. It's at this that the girl stirred and looked around.

"Huh? Whoa!" She cried as she noticed the forrest. She then felt something hugging onto her neck and looked down to see what it was. Her eyes grew wide as she screamed out to see a little fox demon holding onto her neck. It's at this point that the little boy opened his eyes and he too screamed.

"Y-You're not Kagome!" He cied in shock, leaping off of her and pointing a finger at her.

"Get back demon!" She said, a red barrier of Chakra erupting around her, holding on tightly to the blade that was with her. The young boys eyes were wide with fright and curiosity.

"I know all about your kind. You all just think you can bully me into handing over Hitotoki!" She cried. The boy blinked at this as he looked at her.

"Wait bully? Me? You got it all wrong." He said.

"Ja I am a demon but unlike most demons I don't go around hurtin humans." He said crossing his arms. The girl blinked and looked down at him.

"How can I trust you?"

"Well for starters were I in it for myself, I would have taken your sword there while you were asleep." He opens his eyes and looks at her. "But I didn't." He looked closer at her. He could tell by her clothes that she was from his friends time.

"You're from Kagome's time aren't ya?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Who's Kagome?" She asked.

"Kagome is a human friend of mine from the future. I'd say from your clothes you're from the future just like her." he said with a smile. She suddenly snapped out of her confusion and started to run back up a hill.

"Uncle!" She cried as she ran through bushes and past trees. The little fox demon quickly followed after her, not sure what she was doing. She soon got to the top when she broke down and fell onto her knees, tears streaming from her face. The young fox demon soon caught up, though out of breath. "It's gone..The shrine...everyone.." She said as a tear fell from her chin. She then looked to the fox demon. "You! You had something to do with this didn't you?!" She cried at him. He blinked and looked up at her.

"Course not! I tried to tell you...you're in the past." He said, eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't remember coming here?" He asked as he looked at her. She sighed as her memory of the fight flashed before her eyes.

"I remember, fighting a demon..I kept knocking him down. He just kept coming back! He wouldn't stay down. Last thing I remember was a flash of lightening and a purple aura surrounding me." She looked down, worried for Uncle and the others.

"You musta been weak." He said.

"I am not weak!" She cried, not realizing that her aura was blaring up around her. He eeped and backed away."Sorry..I just don't know what to do...how to get home or...or what this old sword has to do with my being here." She complained, looking at the sword as her aura died down.

"I see. I bet if Kagome were here she'd help ya get back home." He blinked at that point. "Gah! I just remembered...I'm lost too!" He fell back and looked up at the sky, heaving a heavy sigh. "I don't even know if my friends are alright." His eyes watered. He blinked upon seeing Hinura stand over him.

"Maybe, we can help each other." She said. He bounced up and looked up at her smiling happily.

"In return I'll help you find a way home." He said grinning a large grin. She cracked a half smile.

"And I'll help you find your friends."

"My name's Shippoh, what's yours?"

"I'm Hinura." She replied. "I guess...not all demons are brutes..." Shippoh chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She looked down at him, puzzled at what could be funny.

"Oh, just thinking of a friend of mine who fits the word brute." He said with a smile. She blinked at this. "Well let's go. I know someone who might know about that sword of yours." he said as he started off. Hinura quickly followed.

The two new friends traveled throughout the day. Both of them exchanging stories to help pass the time as they traveled. It was near dusk before Hinura spotted a villiage not far from where they were.

"Hey a village!" Hinura exclaimed. "Maybe we can stay there the night." She made her way down when she heard a few villagers talking. Pausing she looked towards them to see three villagers, two men and a woman. One of the men had a shovel and was covering up a hole he had previously dug.

"Another one in four days. Nothing can stop that demon.." He said heavilly as he finished filling up the hole and patting the dirt with the shovel. Hinura made her way towards them.

"I couldn't help but over hear. You say you have a demon problem?" She asked, the three lifted their heads and looked at her.

"Why would such a young child be curious?" The woman ask, Hinura could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance as Shippoh finally caught up with her. Panting, he sat down behind her, leaning against the back of her leg as he rested. She hated being called a child when she was only thirteen.

"I just thought there might be something I could do to help." Hinura said.

"I'm sorry young lass. But the only way to destroy this thing is if by some sheer miracle a monk from Daikurei mountain happened by." The elderly man spoke up, looking at her. "But...they've been dead for a decade." With that he started to head back for the village.

"Wait!" she cried, the man paused and looked back at her. "What do you mean? What's special about these monks you speek of?"

"The monks of Daikurei mountain sancturary are special in that they can use Chakra. It's said that Chakra is our life force, our soul forged into a weapon to use against demons." The other man spoke up. Hinura blinked and looked at him, eyes wide with hope.

"But I can use Chakra! Watch!" With that she concentrated hard and formed a ball of Chakra in her palms, she then aimed up at the sky and shot it into the air. Shocked, the villiagers looked at Hinura as if she were a prayer answered by the gods.

"But..how? I thought they were all killed by Yokoshima." The elderly man said.

"Somehow one survived." The other man spoke.

"Please, help us. You're our only hope of stopping this monster.." The woman begged. Hinura felt herself blush as she nodded. With that they led her back to the village, Shippoh following.

"So, what demon am I to stop?" She asked as she looked towards them.

"Aye, it's a soul stealer." The other man said as they made their way towards the village. "Normally soul stealers don't feast on children souls. But we've lost six children in five days."

"That monster seems to have an empty pit for a stomach. It use to take one soul at a time, now it's taking two souls to feast on." The woman said with grief.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll get this thing for you." It was then that she saw the elderly man from before, he had made it back to the village before them. He was talking to the people in the village, for they had all gathered out to hear what he had to say. As she followed the two up they all turned and looked at her.

"Praise the gods. They sent us help!" He said, raising a hand towards Hinura. She blinked and gulps, thinking the man had lost it but thought best to keep quiet. It was then that another woman had screeched when she saw Shippoh come up behind Hinura.

"Another demon! She led it right into the village!" She cried.

"It's okay! He's with me." She said picking Shippoh up into her arms. "He's harmless." The woman seemed to calm down but was still nervous about demons among them.

"This way please." The eldery man said as he led her past the crowd. She could see that the children were frightened as were their parents. But seeing her there was a sign of hope for them.

"You'll be staying over here with the children tonight. It's best if we have the children all together with you so you can protect them." The elderly man said, Hinura nodding. It was then that Shippoh's stomach growled with hunger. The elderly man looked at him.

"Uh hehe, Guess I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast." He said with a childish grin.

"I'll send food to you then." The old man said. He then looked at Hinura. "Tell me, What is your name lass?"

"The name's Hinura, sir." She said. The sun was down by the time they had reached the building. Both Hinura and Shippoh had a warm meal before the children were sent to stay with her. They all seemed frightened.

"It's alright guys. I won't let any nasty mosnters get you. You can count on me." She said. The children settled in for the night on their floor matts. To help calm them down she told them fairy tales she knew of from her time. Once every child was asleep, Hinura stayed up near a lantern as she watched over the children. The night rolled on as she started to doze off. Shippoh was already asleep, curled up beside her.

A screech suddenly caught her attention as she snapped awake. Her eyes averted to the window as it shattered.The children waking from the noise. A hideous pale spectre came flying in. The children screaming in fear as they saw the demon.

"What delectable souls we have here! And all together to feast upon too!" The spectre gave a blood curdling cackle as it lashed its long thin tongue out at a nearby boy. The tongue wrapped around his neck as it then picked the boy up. The child struggled as it tried to break free. Hinura, not standing one bit of this stood up, aura flaring.

"Let him go monster!" She cried as she unleashed a blast of Chakra at it. It screeched and leapt to the ceiling, gripping tightly to it, avoiding the blast. The monster growled and looked to her, dropping the boy.

"A chakra user!" It hissed. "But I thought you were all extinct!"

"Yea well I'm alive and well." Se said, aura flaring intensly, the room a crimson red from her aura. Outside the villagers were gathering at seeing the light from the windows. Worried and wondering about what was going on. Back inside Hinura was staring the demon down, her fists so tightly clentched her knuckles were white. The demon soon launched itself at her but Hinura grabbed her blade, swinging at the beast and sending it into the wall. The wall collapsed from the force as the demon fell to the ground outside. The children quickly getting behind Hinura for protection.

"The demon!" one of the villagers screamed as the demon got up.

"You'll pay for that girl!" It hissed as it then rushed at her again. Again it was deflected by the blade as it was thrown out of the building again.

"If I can't kill you physically I'll take your soul!" It's tongue lashed out at her, wrapping around her neck as it lifted her up. "Being a monk your soul will be the most delicious of all!" It hissed as she started to feel her soul drain through the tongue.

"I..won't...let you!" Her aura flared up again, as if hell's flames were dancing around her body as she then thrust her fists out at the demon, palms facing forward. A collum of Chakra erupted from her palms as it hit the demon. The demon screamed till it was nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground where it stood. Breathing heavilly Hinura removed what was left of the tongue and threw it on the ground, stomping on it. Cheering suddenly could be heard from all around her as she then looked up wearily. The villagers were cheering that she had vanquised the demon as the children ran to their parents. Her aura died down as she looked around her at the rejoicing villagers. She blinked as her vision was beginning to get fuzzy.

"Hinura! Hinura you did it!" Shippoh cried as he came running up but by the time he reached her she had fallen back, exhausted from overuse of Chakra.


	3. New companions

The next day bright and early the two headed out after saying their goodbyes to the villagers. The villagers, being grateful for Hinura's 'exorcism' showered her with items such as vegetables and gold as gifts of gratitude.

"It sure was nice of the villagers to give us the food." Shippoh said, munching on a vegetable as they traveled along a well worn path.

"Yea..." Hinura replied, her being the reluctant one to carry the heavy bag. Shippoh blinked and looked up at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She blinked and looked down.

"I just..worry about Uncle...I mean he was attacked by that demon." She replied, sighing.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. If you are a decendant of the Daikurei monks then he should be alright." He said reassuringly. She looked down at him.

"How is it that you know about this stuff? You look far to young to have any knowledge of the world around us." He gulped and looked back up at her, giving her a mischievious grin.

"I uh..I just heard stories that's all." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Mhmm.." She said looked at him suspiciously.

"No really! I have! Stories through Lady Kaede. She's lived long enough to have known about these monks." He said.

"And Lady Kaede is..?" She said.

"Oh right...I forgot. Lady Kaede is Priestess Kikyo's younger sister. Back before the whole jewel shard hunt and torment from Naraku began. Priestess Kikyo was the one incharge of watching over the Shikon jewel. But where there's the jewel, there's always a demon trying to steal it." He said.

"Sort of like my blade..?" She asked, Shippoh nodded.

"Uhm...sort of. It's not like it could give a demon a major power boost like the shikon." He said.

"I see.."

Throughout the morning the two traveled, making pitstops along the way and helping local demons with minor problems. It wasn't long before the dirt road they'd been following became grass fields which came to a stop before a tunnel of trees. Within the tunnel the tree branches were so tightly clentched together that no sunlight could pass through. Shippoh stood at the entrance, trembling a bit. Hinura took note and looked down.

"Scared?" She asked. He blinked and leapt back, looking at her, it was evident that he was.

"Am not! I've been through here before.." He said, his voice had a quiver to it. She looked into the darkness. Not knowing what lurked beyond the darkness she too gulped.

"If it helps any...I'm scared too..." She said.

"Well this is the only way to Totosai's place..There's no going around, only over or through.." He said.

"If only we could go over.." Hinura sighed as she forced herself to follow Shippoh into the darkness.

Within the path only a few rays of light were able to penetrate holes in the canopy above. It wasn't much to go by as both Hinura and Shippoh trudged forth.

"Stick close." Shippoh said, leading the way.

The air was thick and acrid as she followed, looking around. She suddenly heard a screech from somewhere deeper within the woods on the side of her as she stopped and spun around, nervously looking to and frow.

"This place gives me the creeps.." She said. She blinked upon not hearing Shippoh reply and looked down. He was no where to be seen. She eeped and backed up.

"S-Shippoh?!" She cried. It was then that she heard another cry, though this time for help as she swallowed hard and looked towards it. A tremor caused her to lose balance but she righted herself. She forced herself to continue on throughout the forrest.

"Hurry! He's gaining on us!" A voice cried from nearby. Hinura stopped and looked towards the direction it came from. She was suddenly rammed into by a pair of figures that had leapt out of the treelines. All three had fallen to the ground with a loud thud. The two pulled themselves off of her and looked at her.

"Kagome..?" The male voice questioned. Hinura could feel her brows twitch in anger as she pulled away, her face being in the light of a nearby sunray that had penetrated the tightly clentched canopy above.

"I'm NOT Kagome!" She growled as the two looked at her.

"H-hurry! He's gaining on us!" The second male voice shouted. She suddenly felt herself being grabbed and thrown over a shoulder as the two rushed through the woods.

"Put me down!" She screamed as she fought to get free of his grip.

"You wanna get eaten alive by Kaibutsu?" The one holding onto her tightly spoke.

"The devil is Kaibutsu?" She asked.

"Nastiest demon with two heads!" The other one spoke. It was at that that she was able to kick herself free as the one holding her fell over. She then started to walk a few ways back before stopping.

"W-what are you doing!?" The second voice groaned as he got up, looking towards her.

"You can run all you want but I won't!" She replied, confident that she'll take this beast down like the last demon.

"She's nuts.." The first voice said. The two ran off, hiding behind a nearby tree to watch.

Trees could be heard snapping apart and pushed over after awhile as the monstrous figure of Kaibutsu stood up. It's main head sniffed the air, it's whiskers twitched as it did so. Below the main head of the body, nestled in the front of the throat like a second appendage was a pale mask looking humanoid head. The badger demon's head roared out.

"I know you're around here!" The pale face spoke, being the voice for the demon. Behind the tree the two demons shivered as they watched. The humanoid face soon looked down, spotting Hinura. She could see that it had a crack along it's left eye, a scar from a previous battle.

"A human?" it said. "Heh, I was going to have Wolf for lunch but I suppose you'll do." It's second head turned and looked at her. Her aura flared up in an explosive dance around her. Behind the tree, the two watched, eyes wide with shock.

Kaibutsu roared as it lunged for her but Hinura thrust her palms at him, sending a collum of Chakra soaring at him. It struck true, an explosion occuring as blood fell to the ground like rain. Kaibutsu, blind now from the attack pulled back, roaring in pain. The Chakra pillar having blasted off his right side of the face and neck.

"Y-you'll pay for that!" He gurgled as the main head of the demon turned and went in for an attack.

Though he missed, and hit the ground, causing a tidal wave of dirt to smack Hinura back and hitting the tree the two from before hid behind. She groaned as she tried to get up but fell back to the ground, drifing in and out of conciousness. The Chakra wave having used up much of her energy reserves.

"Ginta! Try to get her on her feet! I'll distract Kaibutsu." The first one spoke. The one known as Ginta nodded and leapt out from behind the tree, he proceeded to shake her to get her up as his friend got up, holding his spear close to him and making his way to Kaibutsu.

"Come on, you have to wake up!" He cried at Hinura as his shaking got her to open her eyes. Though she was still weak from overuse of Chakra she sat up and looked at him.

She blinked when she saw what appeared to be a ghostly pale white veil tightly wrapped around him. She soon felt her blade pulsate and looked to it. It had landed upright beside her. Getting up she had grabbed it by the hilt and looked towards Kaibutsu, Ginta backed up as he watched her, blinking.

"Hey Hakkaku! Get out of the way!" He cried to his friend who was busy keeping the blind demon away from the two. He looked towards them to see Hinura making her way towards Kaibutsu.

Her eyes stayed targeted on Kaibutsu, seeing the same veil tightly wrapped around him. Her pace soon quickened to a run. Seeing this the one known as Hakkaku pulled back, getting out of her way. Kabitsu's main head spotted her and went in for a dive but Hinura had slashed at him with what strength she had left. As she did so the same purple aura that had brought her here launched itself at Kaibutsu, stricking the veil. Kaibutsu roared out as he pulled back, his very soul being torn apart. The three watched as Kaibutsu fell to the earth, silenced atlast.

"She...did it.." Hakkaku said in awe, eyes wide and trembling as he stared at the lifeless body of Kaibutsu. The sound of Ginta suddenly crying out caught his attention as he looked towards him. Hinura had finally fainted into unconciousness, Ginta having caught her before she hit the ground.

---

The sun had gone down before Hinura finally woke up. Shippoh was sitting on her chest, waiting for her to wake up. She blinked upon seeing him.

"You're awake!" He cried happily. She sat up, Shippoh falling to her lap. She layed a hand on her head, eyes squinting.

"What happened..?" She asked, opening them and looking at Shippoh.

"When I heard the sound of a battle I looked behind me to see that you weren't there. I came running back to find Ginta and Hakkaku carrying you. They said you slew that huge demon." Shippoh explained.

"It was like watching InuYasha destroy the harpey king all over again!" They heard Ginta say. The two looked towards him to see that they were back.

Hakkaku had a slain wild boar over his shoulder as he came over and layed it down by the campfire. He twisted and ripped off a limb and held it out to Hinura.

"Eat up. You'll need your strength." He said. She blinked as she looked at it then him.

"It's...a bit raw.." She said. He shrugged and tossed it onto the fire.

"So you're a Chakra user?" Ginta asked, leaning close to Hinura s he looked her up and down. Not having seen one himself he was naturally curious. Hinura blinked as she looked at him, slowly nodding.

"Rumor has it that they've all been killed by a demon named Yokoshima." Hakkaku said, already eating.

"If that's true..then why would Hinura exhist? She is from Kagome's time." Shippoh said.

"It's quite possible one of them survived the attack." Hakkaku said thoughtfully.

"Possible." Hinura said.

"So...enough about me...what about you two?" She asked looking at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Why was that demon after you?"

"Well.." Ginta said, grabbing himself a chunk of meat and sitting down. "Kouga left to go with InuYasha and the others to seek out Kagura and Naraku, telling us to stay behind. When Kaibutsu realized Kouga was gone he attempted to take over our territory. We were out hunting this afternoon when that thing attacked us." He explained.

"Yea, he was hell bent on ridding of us." Hakkaku said. "If we were gone he knew that Kouga'd be devastated by it to even fight. Though that's highly doubtful. Thankfully we ran into you." He said as he looked at Hinura.

"I see." Hinura said, finally pulling the meat off the fire. Splitting it with Shippoh she began to eat, though paused when she saw that the three were staring at her in disbeleif. Not realizing she was tearing at the meat hungrily.

"What?" She blinked, pausing as she looked at them.

"Didn't know humans could shovel food down like us." Ginta said, blinking.

"Sorry.." She said, face red as she swallowed a mouthful. "Curse of using Chakra." Hakkaku then looked to Shippoh who sat in her lap.

"How come you're not with the group Shippoh?" He asked, curious about this since the little fox demon found them. He looked up at Hakkaku.

"I was seperated from the others during a fight. I found Hinura was more lost than me so I'm helping her." he said with a smile.

"We were on our way to Totosai's to ask about that blade of hers when we ran into you two."

"Well, while you are here you should see mount Daikurei." Ginta said, looking at them. "You might find some helpful clues there."

"Thaks but we are halfway to Totosai's anyway." Shippoh declined.

"It's only fair that we help out too. Hinura saved our skins. Besides, we know where Daikurei mountain is." Ginta continued. Shippoh was about to speek up till Hinura cut him off.

"I would like to see where my ancestery once lived. It'd be an interesting adventure." She said as she looked down at Shippoh who sighed.

"Alright. But then we go see Totosai afterwards." he said.

"Deal!" Ginta said happily. Hakkaku glanced up at the sky. The moon was high.

"We'd best turn in now if we're to get to Daikurei mountain in a days travel." He said. Nods were exchanged around the group as they turned over to sleep. Hinura couldn't help but to look off in the distance, thinking.

_Thing's are really strange here. I've never even seen a demon till I went to Uncle's shrine. _she looked up at the sky, sighing softly. _I hope Uncle is alright..And Emi and the twins..._

A/N: Sorry it took two weeks to get the 3rd chapter up. I've had a helluva time rewriting it 3 times. Ginta and Hakkaku will make their spotlight in this fanfic. I must note that any information on them is strickly me filling in holes. I'm just simply following speculations I've read about the two around the net.


	4. Mount Daikurei?

Nestled by a lake sat a mansion, the light from the moon cascading on the roof and lake as it sat high in the sky. Within the main chamber of the mansion sat the lord of the home. A door suddenly burst open as a small kappa came running in, disturbing him. The lord's eyes snapped open, adjusting to the light as he affixed his sight on the small demon.

"Lord Yokoshima! I'm sorry to disturb you but I've some important news!" He cried. Yokoshima snaped his hand out within the blink of an eye and grabbed ahold of the kappa by the throat.

"This better be good Bachi.." He tightened his grip as the demon struggled, nodding weakly within his grip.

"I-it's about.." He paused, breathing deeply. "Hitotoki!" He cried. Yokoshima dropped him.

"Go on." He said, looking at the demon. Yokoshima felt a tension of anxiousness, could he have finally found his father's legacy after all these years? Bachi cleared his throat.

"My scouts in the mountain region witnessed the dreaded Kaibutsu go down earlier today!"

"Why would I be interested in that weakling?" Yokoshima asked, flexing his fingers.

"Th-that's just it! They said that a girl took him down! She had the Hitotoki at her disposal!" He cringed, expecting to be hit upon. He suddenly looked out from beneath his arms upon hearing his tormentor laughing with insideous joy.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for that blade Bachi?" He said getting up and going over to a window. He then slid the window back and looked out over the lake.

"Ten years sir?" He said nervously.

"Exactly! Ever since that monk escaped me he's been in hiding." Yokoshima went up and caressed a black scar that ran down along his eye and cheek.

"It's been ten years and the scar is still black as night.." He said, turning to Bachi. Bachi gulped, not knowing what to expect with his lord's quick and sudden mood swings.

"Go after the girl. Take some troops and bring her to me." He smirked twistedly, fangs showing on either side of his mouth.

"Yes Lord Yokoshima!" Bachi cried and rushed out of the room.

"Finally.." He said turning back to the window and staring out at the moon overhead. "I shall have my father's blade back in my posession." He laughs with joy again.

---

"Did we have to stop and help them?" Hakkaku groaned as they came to a stop by a pond nestled by the mountainside. It was late afternoon by the time they reached the base of Mount Daikurei.

"Ofcourse we had to! They had demon troubles. We very well couldn't leave them alone to deal with that Oni." Hinura said, her eyes soon caught sight of the pool. At the far end of it where the mountainside seperated a waterfall flowed freely.

"Now we gotta wait till tomorow to climb to the summit." Hakkaku said, laying hand against forehead. He blinked upon seeing her going towards the pond.

"What're you doing now?!" He cried. Annoyed with the fact they had to stop and help some villagers.

"I'm getting a bath!" She cried. "Do you want me to smell like blood and caked dirt the remainder of our venture?" She asked as she stuck Hitotoki in the ground by the poolside.

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

"Ofcourse it does! Now if you don't mind I'd like some privacy!" She snapped, eyes narrowed as she stared at the three.

"Best do what she says. I've seen Kagome and Sango get mad when their privacy is disrupted." Shippoh said. Hakkaku sighed as he went about getting camp made.

"I don't know how InuYasha puts up with human women.." He said, esasperated.

"Not in a dignified manner I'll tell ya." Shippoh said.

Back over to Hinura, she sighed happily as she scrubbed the blood and dirt out of her hair from the previous fight.

_Never knew Oni's would be so tough to take down. _she thought to herself as she took a handful of water and splashed it in her face. _I thought I was going to need to use Hitotoki again._ She glances over to her blade which sat upright in the dirt not far from the water's edge.

Her mind wandered to the previous fight.

---

_Hinura stood atop the hill, facing the red monster who had identified itself as Hyoujin. _

_"I will rip that blade from your puny arms!" He screamed in challenge as he rushed at her. _

_Shippoh, Ginta and Hakkaku stood nearby, watching as her aura flared up. Behind them the villagers that came to her for help stood, watching in awe and spectacle as flames of Chakra danced around her. Her hair flowed freely around her head as she charged up an attack. The Oni known as Hyoujin grew near as she then unleashed the blast in a fine wave. It's pale pink blast shot through the ogre's chest as he stopped in his tracks, his chest burning as if by hell's flames. _

_He forced back the pain as he continued after Hinura, swinging his club at her which she blocked with the Hitotoki. He reached out to grab onto her but she held her palm out facing the Ogre's face, in an explosive blast of blinding light the ogre fell back, Hinura was covered in blood as she then turned towards her friends and villagers. _

---

_I didn't pass out when I used that much Chakra that time..Could it be that I'm getting stronger? Muh-maw did say if I get stronger that I won't faint anymore from exhaustion. _ she thought as she got out of the pool after cleaning the blood off of her. She then proceeded to get the blood out of her clothes.

"I think it's only fair if we stay awake and watch over the camp." Hakkaku said, looking at Shippoh and Ginta.

"Sure the first night was lucky but who knows if we'll be attacked tonight." He said, Ginta nodding. It was then that Hinura had come up the path from the pool, fully clothed. The three looked towards her as she took a seat by the campfire. Ginta handed her some vegetables that the villagers had given them as an offering of gratitude from that afternoon. Accepting them she took a bite into the large vegetable.

"Myself and Hakkaku plan to watch over the camp tonight." Ginta said. She looked towards them.

"I know we haven't been attacked previously but that don't mean it isn't going to happen." Hakkaku said.

"Just taking precautions. What with certain demons wanting that blade of yours." He continued. She simply nodded, knowing it was a good idea for someone to keep watch over the group.

---

Later that night the wind blew steadily over Hinura and Shippoh as they slept by the fire. In the tree above Hakkaku and Ginta watched the horizons silently. As Ginta's eyes scanned the horizon he spotted what looked like an army of kappa marching towards them. Grabing his pack brother's arm he pointed him in the direction as the two lay in wait.

Off at the horizon Bachi led his underlings, sitting at the helm of the caraban of kappa.

"Capture the girl alive!" With that he thrust his arm towards the curled up girl by the campfire side. _No idea why Lord Yokoshima wants that repulsive human alive. She's better off dead._ he thought as his underlings charged into battle.

Seeing this in the tree the two leapt out of the tree, landing on the other side of Hinura.

_What the..Wolf demons?! The scouts never told me she was with them!_ Bachi scowled as he saw the figures clash violently with his troops.

The noise of the battle woke Shippoh and Hinura as they sat up and witnessed the boys fighting. The clash of claws and teeth against spears and swords could be heard as the campfire flickered against the bloodshed. Shippoh hid behind Hinura as he watched the bloodshed.

"I-I've never seen them fight like that before.." He said.

"It's a good thing they're on our side." She said as she too watched. She suddenly noticed that a wave of them got past and made their way towards her. Ginta tried to knock them back but was overwhelmed by them.

"Stand back!" She cried at both Hakkaku and Ginta. They looked towards her, their eyes glowing from the moonlight's reflection.

"I'm going to use Hinote no Chuuseki!" She got up, Shippoh holding onto her leg as she charged an orb in her palms. Seeing this Ginta and Hakkaku swiftly made their way off the battlefield as she then thrust her palms towards the army. Along the ground a wall of Chakra rose up, streaming its way along the army as their enemies went up in flames.

"Retreat!" They heard the same kappa from before cry from the other side as what remained of the kappa army fled the scene. Hinura stood there, breathing heavily as she looked at what remained of the army as the fighting finally ceased. Regrouping, looks were exchanged as Hakkaku glanced at them.

"I knew this was going to happen." He said as he looked back at the battlefield.

"I didn't know you two had it in ya." Shippoh said as he looked at them.

"Kappa aren't a problem." Hakkaku scoffed.

"They might be back. We'd best start out for the summit now. We'll be safer up there." He said as he turned to lead the group.

---

It was early morning by the time the four made it to the base of mount Daikurei and started climbing.

"Careful! Some of the rocks are loose." Hakkaku said, leading the quarry up the mountain side.

It was a slow but steady process as Hinura took her time to place her footing. Inch by inch she made her way along. Looking up she could see that Ginta and Hakkaku were further along than she and Shippoh. Shippoh suddenly let out a startled cry as a rock he grabed ahold of came loose. Looking towards him she could see he lost his grip on the side of the mountain. She reached out and snatched him by the hand.

"Hold on Shippoh." She said as she pulled him up to her neck. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she continued up the steep slope.

As she made her way up her foot stepped on a rock that came out from underneath her. She cried out as she started to slip down the steep sloping mountain side. Eyes closed tightly she grabbed ahold of the mountain side. She suddenly felt someone grab her wrist as she dangled in mid air.

"Hang on tight." Ginta said. Hinura opened her eyes to see that he had caught her. She could see that his fingers dug into the mountain side from sliding down it to reach her. He then hoisted her to his back. She held on tightly to Ginta as he continued up the side of the mountain.

"Don't look down." He said as he continued to climb up. She blinked at that and looked down. Seeing how high they were she held on tighter as she pressed her face against the back of his shoulder, closing her eyes tightly. He blinked at this but continued up the steep slope.

It didn't take them long to get up the mountain, as Ginta and Hakkaku were skilled at climbing.

"You can look now.." Ginta said as he had reached the top, looking back at her over his shoulder. He was right, as she could hear the sound of a roaring waterfall.

She opened her eyes and looked around in awe. They stood on a cobblestone path that was like what Uncle had layed around the Midnight shrine. She let go as she walked around. Mist and spray from the waterfall billowed up as what remained of the sancturary stood against the morning sun. In the rock cliffs she could see that there were charred imprints of where explosions had happened from a battle long ago. Where as on the main stretch of the sanctuary, a faint sign of a gold lining along the paths could be seen.

"It must have been beautiful when it was flourishing." She said as she looked towards the river. The sanctuary itself was built atop it. Some of the paths had been cracked over the years from overexposure to wind and water and were chipping away and unstable to walk on.

Shippoh finally opened his eyes and looked around.

"This is Daikurei sanctuary?" He asked as he looked around. He'd heard stories of the place but had never had the chance to see it. Hinura nodded as she let go of Ginta and walked around. Alot of the old buildings were charred and unstable as they creaked in the wind.

"How did they ever get this place built over a river like that?" He asked as he looked at the river below them, slightly frightened.

"Simple." She said. _I'm stronger now, I should beable to do this.._ she though to herself as she formed a bridge over the roaring waterfall and walked on.

"What're you doing!?" Ginta and Hakkaku cried out simultaneously as they watched her step out over the river. They blinked when she didn't fall in.

"Just showing Shippoh how they built the place. Relax guys it's not like I'm going to.." She felt herself falling and looked down. She still didn't have the bridge technique down to a fine art as Ginta ran over and grabbed her, pulling her to him. She glanced up at him after he wouldn't let her go, only to see his eyes were closed tight.

"Uh..you can let go of me now." She said looking at him. She blinked at seeing that he had his eyes closed tightly as he held onto her as tight as she could. He blinked and opened his eyes, blushing a bit before letting go.

"Guess I'm not as strong as I thought." She said, looking back at the river she almost fell in. She then turned and looked at her friends.

"Shall we go see Totosai now?" She asked, smiling. The lot nodded as they then made their way back over to the edge of the mountain top.

A/N: The villian has finally been revealed! I've figured he's a sadistic unpredictable bastard. Bachi is from the same kappa group that Jaken led till he met Sesshomaru. Though what episode that is I can't think of right now D'OH

**Translations**

Yokoshima: Wicked; Evil

Bachi: Curse

Hyoujin: Sharp; Glistening sword

Broken down, Daikurei means Ordinal(transcendental) Soul.


	5. Totosai's answers

It was mid morning by the time Bachi had returned to his lord's home. Yokoshima, keeping his calm, was in the garden, meditating when Bachi came up slowly and nervously.

"Do you have the girl?" Yokoshima asked, eyes still closed.

"Well uh not exactly...my lord." An eye snapped open and affixed on Bachi, a scowel forming on his thin lips.

"You'd best have a good reason as to why not." Bachi gulped,

"I-I do sir. Y-you see..she had these wolf demons with h--" He was cut short as Yokoshima grabbed him by the throat again.

"Do you think I'm blind as to beleive that your army was cut down by a pair of scrawny wolves?" Bachi gasped for air as he struggled to get a word in edge wise. Seeing this Yokoshima eased his grip on the kappa.

"Sh-she's the reason we retreated..She summoned a wall of hell's fire to come up beneath us. We had no choice but to run!" He cried. Yokoshima tightened his grip again before tossing the small youkai aside.

"Y-you speek as if you have seen the battle yourself." Bachi said, rubbing his throat. He watched as Yokoshima went up to his head and grabbed a lock of hair. With a quick twist and pull he yanked a lock of his hair out. It dangled in his hand for a few seconds before turning into a viper, hissing in his hand.

"It's time to take another underling in." He said, smirking as he let the viper down on the ground. It slithered past Bachi as he watched it dissapear into the bushes.

"However...this time I'll go myself to make sure things go as planned." Yokoshima said, smirking.

---

"Finally we're back on track." Shippoh said happily as he led the group. After having rested up once they got back on solid ground, they had been travelling all morning.

"You act as if that trip was a waste Shippoh." Hinura said, following in behind the little fox demon. Ginta and Hakkaku taking up the rear.

"It wasn't." He objected. "I just thought you wanted to get home really bad." He looks back at her.

"Oh..Well...I do miss my family. But hey, I gotta enjoy what time I've got being here with you guys right? I mean, who knows when or even if I'll ever be back?" She smiled, shoulders in a shrugged position. Shippoh smiled.

"I guess you're right." He said, smiling happily.

"Hey, I bet you three can't beat me around that bend up ahead." She said, smirking. The three looked towards her.

"You're on!" Ginta said, accepting her challenge. Hakkaku and Shippoh glanced at each other, before turning their attention back to the two. They had already taken off, heading for the finish line of their little race.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hakkaku cried as he and Shippoh ran after the two.

_It's only been three days since I was teleported to this forgotten time. And since then, my life has changed after meeting Shippoh. But then I met Ginta and Hakkaku, two wolf demons._ She looked towards Ginta as he had easily caught up with her. The two running side by side now. He blinked as he looked at her, the afternoon sun highlighting the soft pale skin of her face, her blue eyes seemed more blue now as the sun reflected off of them, her hair flailing about her head freely. He gulped as she smiled. She then sped up, pushing Chakra to the souls of her feet to boost her speed. Ginta stumbled as he watched her reach the bend in the road. _My life has never felt complete till now. _ She thought as she skid to a hault, waiting for the three to catch up.

"Care for round two?" She asked Ginta, who was panting as he caught up.

"You cheated back there." He complained as he caught his breath. She chuckled, smiling only to stop and glance towards the woods off to the side of them.

"You hear that?" She asked as she looked towards the woods on the side of the road they traveled along. The three demons looked towards the woods, also hearing the children crying. She then takes off for the woods, following the sound of the shouting and crying.

"Here we go again." Hakkaku said as he, Ginta and Shippoh quickly followed.

After running through the woods aimlessly, following the sounds they reached a clearing. In the clearing stood a massive tree, spiralling up it had what looked like a modern day children's treehouse. It was bare of any walls however, only a floor platform with which poles portruded out from as stands for lanterns. At another entrance of the clearing a group of children stood, arguing with small demons that took up residence in their tree.

"That's our tree you packrats!" one of the boys cried as he shook his fist at one of the demons sitting hautily in the tree.

"This tree is ours and always will be ours! If you think otherwise then you're nuttier than me!" The leader of the demons stated, placing his hands on his hips, his fluffy tail twitching this way and that behind him.

"Rizu..." Hakkaku grumbled, annoyed already. Hinura glanced towards him but then looked back towards the small rodent demons within the tree.

"Tch tch tch what have we here? A couple of scrawny wolf demons, a puny fox and...is that a Chakra channeler I spy?" He said leaning forward towards the group after hearing Hakkaku, his clawed feet clinging on tightly to the platform as he looked closer at the group. The group of children look towards them as well. They could hear the Rizu leader laughing teasingly.

"You three her pets I bet?" He asked, laying down on his stomach as he looked towards the four, his oversized front teeth showing through his mischevious grin. Hakkaku growled.

"We're no one's pets!" Hakkaku yelled back. A fruit suddenly smacked him in the forehead. One of the other Rizu's had chucked it at him. His temper starting to rise.

"No one's taking our tree!" the Rizu leader stated. Hinura took a step forward.

"Why can't you just share with the children?" She asked, only to get hit in the head with a fruit as a response.

"Share? With humans? We'd be the laughing stock of the forrest!" The Rizu leader said. The group then grabbed some of the fruit from the tree and got into position.

"Give em hell boys!" He screamed as the Rizu launched a bombardment of fruit, twigs and rocks at the four. Ginta, Shippoh and Hinura instantly took cover but Hakkaku charged in. Climbing up the tree after them.

"What's that idiot doing?" Ginta exclaimed as he watched his pack brother chase the squirrel demons around the tree. Hinura couldn't help but to giggle and cheered him on.

"Come on Hakkaku! Scare em right out of the tree!" The children watched as the wolf demon chased the squirrels. It was a funny sight to see as the wolf tried to catch them.

"Tch tch! You can do it alright pet! You can fall on your head!" The Rizu leader said, shaking his rump at Hakkaku as he sat on a limb higher than him. A scowl appeared on Hakkaku's lips as he leapt up to grab him, only to miss as the swift footed Rizu leapt to another branch.

"I'll make you eat your words acorn breath!" Hakkaku growled as he clambered through the thick branches after the squirrel demon. As all of this action was going on no one failed to notice the viper slithering silently out of the bushes towards the group. Making it's way towards it target it lifts its head back and opens it's mouth wide before striking, injecting the venom it carried into it's target's system.

"Yeow!" Ginta cried as he fell back, knocking into Hinura. The two fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Gah!" He cried as he saw the viper and kicked it off of his ankle. It landed nearby as Shippoh took the liberty of throwing his fox fire at it. It squirmed as it dissipated, turning back into the lock of black hair it was before.

"What was that?" Hinura asked as she looked at the hair that lay nearby, easing the heavy Ginta off her towhere she could sit up.

"They're being shadowed by a Naga! Fallout troops!" the Rizu leader called at his band of fellow demons as they took off into the forrest. Hakkaku watched them leave before getting out of the tree himself and made his way over to his pack brother.

Hinura got out from beneath Ginta to take a closer look at his ankle that was bitten. It was bruised and starting to swell. Hakkaku made it to his side quickly to see the damage done before Hinura did her best to clean the small wound and wrap it up in her neckerchief.

"Will he be alright?" Hakkaku asked, worried about his pack brother.

"I dunno." Hinura replied.

"Each naga is different." Shippoh said, the three looking towards him. "I don't know if that puppet was deadly or not." The three sighed. Hinura got up, helping Ginta to his feet.

"Well, we should head back for the road." She suggested. The group of children had gotten back into their hideout by this time, the oldest boy stopping and bowing towards the four.

"Thank you for helping us." He said before joining the others. Hinura smiled.

"No matter how small a problem, it feels good to know you've helped." She said, looking to her three companions.

With that they made their way back for the road. Hinura letting Ginta lean against her for support as they walked. As the afternoon rolled on they made it back to the familiar wooded path. Hinura glanced at everyone as she took the lead, forming an orb of Chakra in a hand to light their path through the darkness. After awhile of traveling the group finally made it to the other side of the tunneled path, only to see a desolate field before them. Just ahead of them sat a strange home. It looked as if someone had made a home out of the bones of a fallen beast.

"That's Totosai's home just head." Shippoh said as he made his way for the strange home. The three stared ahead of them in disbelief as they followed.

"Totosai?" Shippoh called out to the strange home as they came up to it. They soon heard stirrings from the old home as an elderly, rather raspy voice spoke up.

"What? What is it?" An ancient looking, elderly man appeared from the entrance of the strange home.

"That you Shippoh? Don't tell me InuYasha broke the Tetsuiga again.." He said grudgingly.

"That's not why I'm here. You see, it's about my friend's sword." Totosai blinked and looked at the group that accompanied the little fox.

"We don't know much about her sword except it's name, Hitotoki. I told her that yo--" He was cut off.

"Did you say Hitotoki?" He asked. Shippoh nodded.

"I haven't heard from that sword since it's owner was defeated by a group of monks. Serves that fool right for using that beautiful blade for war and conquest." He said, seemingly in a daydream state.

"So..then you know about it, and what it does?" Hinura spoke up, looking hopeful.

"Huh? Sure do lass. I was there when my sensei, Toushou created it for that Naga Lord. I based the Tetsuiga on it's design and techniques. Though I could never repeat what sensei Toushou did."

"Then please, tell me. How can I get back to my time?" He looked her over.

"You must be from Kagome's time I see. I'll bet that blade teleported you here when you were in trouble. Am I correct?" He asked. Hinura paused, remembering her first demon encounter.

"Yes sir." She said.

"It must have brought you to this time, knowing that you were in danger. To get back to your time, you'll have to concentrate on seeing the veil that seperates your time and ours." He said.

"Where would I find the veil?" She asked.

"It most likely will be in the same area that you appeared in our time." Totosai replied

"Each location has a different time veil, and each time veil is hidden. The secret to seeing the time veils...I've forgotten." He said. Hinura sighed.

"But it can't be that difficult can it? I mean seeing the veils surrounding the living were easily seen." Totosai blinked at hearing this.

"You were able to see the Veils of Life?" He asked, dumbfounded that a thirteen year old girl was able to see something that took years to master. Hinura nodded.

"I was barely concious but I could see them clearly. Enough to destroy Kaibutsu." She said. She blinked to see the strange old man in her face, looking right through her, as if at her soul itself.

"I see...So you're one of those monks. That explains you being able to see the Veils of Life." He said, stepping back. It was then that she felt Ginta go limp against her. She blinked and looked towards him to see that he had passed out.

"Ginta!" Hakkaku exclaimed to see that his pack brother was unconcious.

"Come, bring him inside." Totosai said as he went into the home. With that, Hakkaku helped Hinura carry Ginta into the house.

A/N: Everyone has to learn from someone. Even Totosai. As for basing Hitotoki as Tetsuiga's inspiration, has anyone ever thought that maybe the fact that InuYasha can travel between time is his blade? I've heard of "Destiny" and "Jewel shards" as an explanation but not the tetsuiga itself. In the series and Manga InuYasha never has Jewel shards on his person, but he always has the Tetsuiga. The jewel could explain Kagome but that leaves InuYasha out in the open.

**Translations: **

Toushou: Sword Smith

Hitotoki: Time

Rizu: Squirrel


	6. Run for your life, Hinura!

Not far from Totosai's homestead, a shadowed figure stood in silence, watching over the small home. His eyes glowing from the reflection of light as the moon slowly rose up overhead. Light gleemed off his teeth as he smirked.

"Tonight Hitotoki, you'll be in my posession." He said, chuckling under his breath.

---

Inside the home, Hinura and Hakkaku sat Ginta down towhere he was comfortable. She heaved a deep sigh, worried about her friend as she watched sweat form. Taking the back of her hand she placed it against his forehead.

"He's burning up. I need cold water, now." She said, Hakkaku and Shippoh nodding as they went to get what she needed. Totosai looked down at the feverish demon.

"What good would cold water do? It certainly won't help him get better." He said in disbelief. Hinura glanced back at the old sword smith.

"It'll cool down his temperature atleast. His body is having a hard time fighting the poison in his system." She said, looking back at Ginta as she wiped away a bead of sweat that was slowly dripping into an eye. The two finally came back with a bowl of cold water, Shippoh handing her a towel he had found. Taking the two items she dips the towel into the water, wringing it dry she wipes down his face and neck.

"Poison hmm?" Totosai asked. Hinura nodded.

"He was bitten by a Naga's demon puppet today." She explained.

"It turned back into a lock of hair after I disposed of it." Shippoh added.

"I wouldn't be suprised. Afterall, you wield the blade, Hitotoki. Why, I'm suprised that monster Naraku hasn't chased you down yet." He said, taking a seat in a handmade chair.

"Naraku is a dispicable tyrant who wants nothing more than to gain power from the shikon no tama." Shippoh explained, filling in details for Hinura. Going into details of the battles he and his friends endured against Naraku. She stared at Shippoh after he had finished his tale.

"He's that aweful?" She blinked as Shippoh nodded. "I guess it is a good thing he isn't after the sword."

"He prolly doesn't know of it's capabilities. Otherwise he would have sent one of his detachments by now." Totosai said.

_Well, I suppose tha's a good thing. _Hinura thought, turning her attention back to Ginta. Sweat started to bead on his face again. She dipped the towel in the water a second time and went about to cool him down. _I just hope you pull through. I don't think I could bare to lose a friend so suddenly because of something in my posession._

---

Things seemed calm early that morning. The sun had yet to rise over the horizon as everyone had bedded down for the night. Hakkaku slept, propped up in a corner adjacent to his pack brother as Hinura lay curled up beside Ginta, having fallen asleep where she was. As everynight previous, Shippoh lay beside her, also curled up.

Outside The figure known as Yokoshima smirked twistedly.

"Raise, my puppet." He spoke smoothly through his teeth.

Inside, Ginta's eyes snapped open. They were void of any pressence as he glanced towards Hinura. His sitting up had caused Hinura to wake up and look towards him.

"Ginta..?" She blinked only to be caught offguard as a hand grabbed her by the throat. He stood up, holding her off the ground as she struggled to break free. The commotion waking up Shippoh.

"Gah! Ginta!" He cried as the others woke up. Shippoh leapt up and bit into his hand that held Hinura. Dropping her Ginta tossed Shippoh into the wall. Not sure what was going on Hinura backed away.

"He's posessed by the same Naga that inflicted the poison in him." Totosai mentioned. "You'd best run!" She nodded as she ducked underneath the table to avoid being caught. Hakkaku quickly grabbed ahold of Ginta and pulled him back.

"Take Shippoh and get out of here! I'll hold him off!" He said as he was shoved off of him. Ginta made another break for Hinura but she easily slipped out of his grasp, grabbing Shippoh she quickly ran out the door.

At the edge of the woods the Naga, Yokoshima grimaced but took chase after her once she entered the woods.

"I will not let you escape so easily child." He said, determined to attain the blade. His legs transformed into that of a serpent's lower body as he gained more speed.

In her arms Shippoh came to. He blinked and looked up at her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know but I can feel something forboding following us!" He blinked and climbed up to her shoulder and peered over it. He shrieked to see the form of a serpent following them.

"What is it? What's following us?" She asked as she looked to Shippoh.

"It's a Naga alright! I suggest you run faster! He's gaining on us!" He cried as he looked back to the demon following them. His eyes as red as blood as he snaked his way swiftly towards them. Hinura quickly pushed Chakra to the souls of her feet as she sped up. Kicking up dust in her wake as she ran. Looking back Shippoh could see that they were losing the demon.

"Nyah!" He cried as he pulled down an eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the serpent. They had run over a great distance by the time the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Shippoh blinked as they stopped.

"Why're we stopping?" He asked, he blinked and looked towards the river infront of them. It was as wide as it was deep.

"That's why." She said. "We can't possibly cross that!" She said.

"We gotta do something! He's still following us!" Shippoh cried as he saw the small figure of the naga in the horizon.

_I've got no choice but to use it..the Chakra bridge..._ Hinura thought as she then leapt out onto the water.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Shippoh asked. "You remember what happened last time!"

"We got no other choice Shippoh!" She said as she ran down the river, following it's flow.

---

Not far from there a familiar group was making their way up a stream. Shippoh's Cry echoed throughout the forrest as they looked around.

"That was Shippoh!" Kagome cried.

"He must be nearby. This way!" Miroku said as he ran upstream. The others following.

---

"Hurry!" Shippoh said, clinging on tightly to her as he watched the Naga make every effort to try and catch them. Hinura was only able to hold him back as she threw blasts at him to knock him away from them.

"That blade will become mine sooner or later child! Even if I have to rip it from your lifeless body!" He declared as he continued after her.

She soon saw that the water got more course and deadly the further she ran along it. After awhile of running and dodging attacks from Yokoshima she skid to a hault, caught unaware by this Shippoh lost grip of her as he fell from her shoulder. He cried out as he dangled over a large waterfall. Looking back he could see that Hinura had grabbed ahold of him by his tail before pulling him up to her arms again. She glanced back to see Yokoshima gaining on her. At that Shippoh leapt out of her arms and transformed into what looked like a balloon shape.

"Get on!" Shippoh said as he hovered near by. Hinura looked at him and nodded, leaping on she held on as Shippoh took to the air, trying to get to the ground below safely.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!!" She heard Yokoshima scream and looked back at him, eyes wide to see that he fully transformed into a large viper and coming right at them. He opened his mouth and went in to strike at her, only to miss as Shippoh dodged him. He cried out again from the shock as he starts to lose control.

"I can't hold form anymore!" He cried as the now fully formed viper Yokoshima went in for another strike, this time hitting true as Shippoh detransformed. Yokoshima pulled back to watch as the two plummeted to the ground below.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. But I like to leave cliff hangers. Not to mention, I named the chapters ahead of time before typing them up to help remember what goes on in each specific one. Only three more chapters to go before completion♥♥


	7. Running into InuYasha

Hinura had grabbed onto Shippoh as they fell. _This can't be the end can it?_ she thought as she held onto her friend. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the painful smack into the ground. Only to realize that she was 'floating' in air. She blinks and opens her eyes to see that she was caught by what looked like a warrior riding a strange two-tailed cat.

"Sango!" Shippoh cried out from her arms at seeing his friend. She looked toward them, smiling.

"Hang on!" She said as she hefted the two up behind her. Hinura held on as instructed as they were taken down to the ground. She glanced back to see that Yokoshima was making his way down the cliff of the falls towards them.

"H-he's still coming!" She said, Shippoh looks back as well, crying out. Sango glanced back as well to see the fourty foot long serpent snaking his way down the cliffs of the waterfall.

"That must be Yokoshima." Sango said. Hinura glanced up at the warrior.

"Yoko..shima?" Sango nodded.

"While searching for Shippoh, we came across survivors of his raids. They say he's after a blade called--" She was cut short as Hinura layed a hand on the hilt of the blade she carried.

"The Hitotoki." She said. "This is all my fault.." She groans. "If only this blade didn't bring me back to this time.." By this time Kirara had landed, Shippoh and Hinura got off and glanced towards the others that were with Sango.

"Kagome!" Shippoh cried as he ran straight for his friend. Leaping into her arms they exchanged hugs. Hinura smiled to see them back together.

"Look out!" She heard Sango cry. Looking behind her Hinura gasped at seeing Yokoshima diving right for her! With no time to spare she instinctively put up a barrier as he came down at her. Dirt and mud went flying up in a cloud. As the debris settled Hinura stood there, a blue barrier was around her as Yokoshima was on the ground, stunned for the time being.

"It..it can't be can it?" Miroku asked in disbelief, eyes wide upon seeing the barrier. At this point Yokoshima rose up, shaking his head and looked towards her.

"That's Chakra alright." InuYasha said as he too looked on. "I can sense it from here." He watched as Hinura backed up, her palms down at a side as she charged an attack.

"I don't care how badly you want the blade, monster. You're not getting it!" She screamed as she unleashed a massive blast at him. Yokoshima screamed out in pain as he smacked her with his tail, sending her flying back only to hit her head on a rock. She lifted her head and glanced up to see a badly burned Yokoshima head straight for her before she passed out.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, as if knowing what she was thinking he charged in to defend the passed out child.

"Already on it!" He said, keeping the viper at bay.

---

Hinura groaned as she woke up in a dark void. She blinked upon seeing her surroundings.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked. She gasped upon seeing a monk appear before her. Looking up at him she got up.

"You can't give up now child. If you do, Yokoshima will surely win." He said, his voice an almost holy essence. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at him closer, she could barely make out any facial features of the monk, the golden aura that beamed brightly behind him canceled out any details.

"It's my fault he discovered the blade. I would have been better off back at home, facing that demon." She said, depressed.

"It is no one's fault dear child. If you hadn't come to this time, your friends Ginta and Hakkaku would surely have been demon fodder by now. And Shippoh, he would have been lost without you." He said, the room shifting to a blinding white now as she looked down.

_That's right.. My friends would have been lost without me. _She then looked back up at the monk, feeling better.

"Before I leave child, I leave you with this advice. To defeat Yokoshima, look to the light within." He said before he and the area around them dissolved.

---

"Graah!" InuYasha cried as Yokoshima knocked him back with his tail. He smacked into a nearby tree as it fell over from the strength of the hit.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. Hinura winced as she opened her eyes to see Kagome and Shippoh was with her as the others fought Yokoshima. She slowly got up. Kagome blinked at seeing she was awake and up.

"You're hurt. You shouldn't be up." She said, worried about her.

"My friends would be lost without me." She said to Kagome as she looked back. She then looked towards Yokoshima. Focusing, she could see the Veils of Life waver into view. The monk was correct, Yokoshima's Veil of Life was not appearing. Closing her eyes she soon felt the warmth of Chakra surround her. Opening her eyes she looked down at herself. She could see her Chakra lit up like a sun. It twisted and weaved throughout her body like veins.

"Of course..the light within." She then felt the Hitotoki pulse as she looked towards it. Withdrawing it she turned towards Yokoshima. Seeing this, Miroku and Sango backed off to go help InuYasha. Yokoshima looked towards her, laughing sadisticly.

"You think you can defeat me child?! I've slaughtered an entire village of monks, and even they couldn't cut my Veil of Life!" He roared as he rushed at her again, mouth open and fangs aimed out for her.

"What makes you so different from them?!" He screamed as she rushed at him, Chakra boosting her speed.

"Because, I'm destined to stop you!" She said, swinging at him.

By this time InuYasha had gotten out from beneath the fallen tree with Miroku and Sango's help. He then looked towards the two fighting. Before their eyes they saw a wave of light flow off of the Hitotoki's blade as it collided with Yokoshima. Time seemed to slow down around them as the area was lit up by an unbareable light. Wind flowed roughly from where the two were, pushing at them as Kagome grabbed Shippoh.

"Hang on Shippoh!" She said as she was pushed back by the wind.

---

Above them, following the river, Hakkaku chased Ginta.

"You may be under his spell but I wont let you hurt Hinura! She's our friend!" He leapt at his pack brother and grabbed a hold of him. Bringing him down to the ground, they wrestled. Ginta trying to get free of Hakkaku. It was then that Hakkaku noticed the area become an intense white light as he held on tight to Ginta, shielding his eyes at the same time. Ginta blinked, coming to his senses.

"Wh-what's going on?" He asked, shielding his eyes from the light.

---

Back at the mansion bachi stood, looking out into the distance at the intense light from the side of the home. He was injured from a recent pounding by Yokoshima before he had gone after Hinura. Around him, his underlings watched on as the light soon faded, the sky above the area returning to normal. He soon found his memories coming back to him as he blinked.

"Guh..? Wha! She must have done it..She defeated Yokoshima!" Bachi cried with joy, knowing he was finally free of Yokoshima's spell.


	8. A grandmothers embrace

The light was intense as a gust of wind emitted from the area, pushing anything out of it's way. Shippoh and the others hid behind a grouping of trees to escape the wind. The evil aura of the viper Naga, Yokoshima could no longer be felt as the light soon started to fade. Turning the sky back to normal as the light faded around them. From behind the group of trees, Shippoh emerged from Kagome's arms and peered out, looking towards the battle field. A crater now stood where his friend Hinura and their enemy had. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as he looked down. The sound of someone climbing out of the crater soon caught his attention as he looked towards it's edge, eyes full of hope. The familiar figure of his newfound friend was soon seen as she emerged from the crater, dust and mud covered her face and clothes but she was safe and sound.

"Hinura!" Shippoh cried with joy as he ran over to her, leaping into her arms joyfully as he hugged her. She smiled as she returned her friends hug. From the edge of the forrest the group emerged, looking towards the girl.

"She's alright." Kagome said with relief as she and the others looked on.

Above them, Ginta and Hakkaku peered over the edge of the cliff.

"There she is!" Hakkaku cried. Making his way down the cliffs towards her, Ginta following.

"Hinura!" They cried as they landed and rushed towards her. She turned towards them and smiled cheerfully to see Ginta back to normal. Ginta and Hakkaku picked her up off the ground, hugging her. Relieved that she was alright. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around Ginta's neck, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said cheerfully as Ginta glanced down at her, returning the hug. InuYasha snorted.

"I thought I smelled wolf.." He said, Kagome glancing at him as they then made their way over to the small group of friends. Hinura was soon hefted onto Hakkaku's shoulder.

"You did it! You not only destroyed Kaibutsu, but that monster Naga as well!" He cried happily. Their celebration was soon cut short as they looked towards Kagome and the others as they stood before the small group of friends. Shippoh, on her should now, looked towards his friends with a bright smile. Hakkaku then set Hinura down on the ground.

---

"So you see, it was destiny that I came here." She said, the mud on her face now drying over, after awhile of explaining herself and telling of their journey.

"Now I just have to find the area where the Time Veil to my time is." She said, slightly depressed now, knowing it'd be another journey to find the exact location that she appeared within this lost time.

"No matter the journey, we'll be happy to help you." Miroku said. She blinked to suddenly see the monk take her hands in his. "But..I would be honored, if you bare my children." He said, looking at her. Hearing this Ginta swiftly got between him and Hinura before Sango could even do anything about the lecherous monk.

"Back off monk, she's mine!" He snarled through tightly clentched teeth. Miroku blinked as he backed up after being shoved, the others shocked by this.

"Ginta..?" Hinura questioned as she looked up at her friend defending her, confused by his actions. _Did he...just claim me as his for my protection..? Or was it something else?_ she asked herself in thought as she layed a hand on his arm, he calmed down as he backed up to be at her side again. Kagome soon cleared her throat as Sango dragged the stricken monk back.

"Do you remember what the location of this _Time Veil_ looked like?" She asked, changing the subject swiftly. Hinura stopped and thought for a moment.

"It was like Uncle's land. No..it was Uncle's land. There was a large hill, not far form the hill there was a stream." She said, trying to remember details.

"It also had thorn bushes everywhere." Shippoh said, remembering the thorn bush he fell in. Kagome blinked, having remembered passing a place like that not far back. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a toy top.

"That's not far from here." She said, holding the top out for Shippoh. He came up and happily took it. "We found your top beneath a thorn bush just up the stream."

Hinura smiled to hear this news. _I'll finally get to return home.._ she paused and glanced at her friends, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippoh. _What am I thinking? I may not beable to see my friends again. _She heaved a heavy sigh and looked to Kagome and the others.

"Well, I guess if there ever was a good time to leave...now would be that time." She said, heart heavy as she spoke. As they walked down the stream she couldn't help but to glance up at Ginta now and then. _What will become of my friends when I'm gone? How will they fare without me? _

---

"That's it alright." She said, looking at the hill from where they stood. "In a few centuries a shrine called the Midnight Shrine will stand there." She glanced towards her friends, smiling weakly, doing her best to choke back tears.

"Guess this is it." She looked up at Ginta, and Hakkaku, then to Shippoh, who traveled on Kagome's shoulder. "You three take care of yourselves. Specially you two." She smiled, looking at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Why can't you stay here...with us?" Ginta asked. She could see in his eyes he didn't want her to leave them.

"I have a promise to keep." She said, laying a hand on Hitotoki's hilt.

"But.." He was cut short as she made her way towards him.

"No matter how far apart we are, I'll always be with you..here." She said, placing a fist on her heart before wrapping her arms around him, hugging him for the last time. He pulled her into his arms, returning her hug.

He finally let her go and watched as she walked towards the very spot she appeared in. Focusing, her Time Veil finally wavered into her view as the Hitotoki pulsed, the familiar purple aura emiting from the blade. Withdrawing Hitotoki she looked back at her new friends one last time.

"I'll always remember all of you." She said before turning and walking through, wavering into nothing as she dissapeared.

---

Things seemed quiet on the other side of the Veil as Hinura finally arrived back in her time. Though things seemed tranquil she knew something was out of place. She soon felt a familiar Chakra field as it raced through the woods towards her.

"Finally! You're mine!" Her old nemesis cried as he leapt out of the nearby bushes, his remaining hand raised back, poised and ready to strike at her. Looking towards him she smirked.

"I doubt that." She lifted her hand up and aimed her palm at him. His eyes widened as a blast of Chakra erupted from her palm, enveloping him within it. Crying out, his screams soon ceased as he dissolved within the blast.

Atop the hill, Emi was busying herself with her gardening to keep herself from worrying about Hinura's dissapearance. She soon stood up upon sensing a spiking Chakra field and glanced towards the woods on the side of the home. A familiar figure burst from the door, also sensing the Chakra spike.

"That...couldn't be Hinura...could it?" Muh-maw asked as she looked out towards Emi.

"It was her Chakra field, Nana." She said, looking at her elderly aunt. They made their way towards the side of the house where she was last seen before going into the woods. They soon saw Hinura emerge from the woods, she was covered in dry mud from head to toe from her previous battle. She looked up towards them, smiling joyfully.

"She's back.." Muh-maw said, feeling at ease to see her grand daughter back with them.

"Father! Hinura's returned!" Emi cried out to the main building of the shrine. Since her dissapearance he'd spent most of his time praying to the gods for her safe return. Muh-maw had rushed to Hinura, the two exchanging a long embrace. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto Hinura.

"I thought I'd lost you." She said. Hinura looked up to her wise grandmother and smiled.

"I was never lost, Muh-maw." She said with a smile. Muh-maw chuckled, seeing that she grew in wisdom.

It was then that Uncle along with the twins and Jonny came running up to welcome her home. She looked towards Uncle. She then took the Hitotoki off of her hip and bowed, holding the blade up to him.

"As promised, Uncle." She said, glancing up at him as he took the blade back into his hands, smiling.

"You did good child. I see you've grown in strength over the four days you've been gone." He said, looking at her. She nodded.

"I had friends to protect. What good is it if you cannot protect those you love?" He chuckled as he layed a hand on her shoulder. She got up and looked towards Muh-maw.

"Why're you here Muh-maw? I thought I was in an exchange program." She said, confused.

"Perhaps it's time I finally tell you. You see. Uncle is my brother, Hisao." Muh-maw explained. Hinura blinked, confused.

"So..why say I was in an exchange program?"

"You see, we thought with you being here under Emi and Hisao's guidance you'd become stronger. If you knew this was like a 'training camp' we feared you'd refuse. So we came up with the foreign exchange cover. But I can already see you have become stronger without their help."

"Where did you go anyway? Was it a land of monsters?!" Jonny asked, overly excited to hear about his older sister's travels.

"All I can say, is that I went on a wonderful journey, full of mystery and danger." She said, ruffling Jonny's hair lovingly.

"Aww come on! You gotta tell us!" Hiro begged.

"For now, just use your imagination." She said.

"Was it a world full of demons?" Jiro asked. Hinura chuckled as they headed back for the home.

---

She sighed happily as she relaxed in the bathtub, the warm water taking away all her ailments from her long journey. _It's been four days. And in those four days I've gained strength and wisdom. _She'd had a full meal beforehand, her first real meal in days. Ginta's words echoed throughout her head, she couldn't shake off what he had said. _Was he just protecting me? I'm sure he was.._ her thoughts wandered back to the two of them. _I wonder...how they're doing now..._


	9. Epilogue

"Retreat!" An elderly demon cried as he and his men turned to run. A man, walked towards them, thrusting a hand towards them a wall of Chakra erupted from the ground and rushed towards the demons. It erupted from the ground before them as they stopped in their tracks. They turned back to face the man. An old kimono was wrapped around his neck like a scarf as it flowed freely with the wind. His armor was as red as blood, horn nubs rose up along the armor that rested along his left shoulder.

"I see I've cornered a band of Inugami. Pity...my targets were Okuri-ookami." He said, spitting to the side. His long black hair flowing in the wind along side the kimono.

"Oh well..." He flicked his wrist as the ground beneath the army of Inugami cracked open, Chakra surging through it like fire as it burned them to death.

"They're still lowly dog demons.." He said, turning to leave. On the road a monk stood, his eyes full of dissapointment as he watched his pupil return to the road.

"You've grown stronger...Kitaki. But, Chakra is not--" He was cut short as the young warrior stared at the monk.

"I will do what ever it takes to get my revenge on that monster. Karei's unjust death will not go unheard." He said, looking down to the ragged Kimono wrapped around his neck.

"Seeking justice, even if for one's death will never be satisfied. Though emotionally there will be peace, but a void will always remain." He spoke. Kitaki glanced towards the monk.

"Even if it takes me decades, I will find her murderer. And when I do his death will be slow." He said, cracking his knuckles. He then turned and looked to the monk quizically.

"Why haven't you saught justice for the destruction of your village monk?" He asked, looking at him as they travelled back to a nearby village.

"Though you seek justice only to satisfy your need, I have already gained my revenge. By surviving."

"So there is no need for seeing your enemies death?" He asked, confused slightly.

"I have no need to seek vengeance. For you see, I know that my enemy, Yokoshima was destroyed, three days previous."

"Pfft, what ever old man." He said as they got to the village. The monk chuckled softly.

"You'll understand eventually, for every life force has it's own Chakra field. Soon you'll beable to seek out who you want with due time. But in the mean time, training is what you need."

"For now, this is where our paths must depart. I do not wish you luck, but I do wish you precaution. For I feel that your journey will be a long and treterous one."

"Please monk, I can look after myself." With that he turned and walked on down the road, heading into the woods where he dissapeared.

"Keep walking towards the light warrior in darkness. You'll find peace if you only look within." The elderly monk looked on, sighing as he looked off into the mountains.

A/N: Finally! Four weeks after starting this fanfic it's done. This is an intro to it's sequel so keep an eye peeled if you enjoyed this one. As to information regarding demons mentioned, I've read on Wikipedia that InuYasha and Sesshomaru belongs to a group of demons called _InuGami_ and that Kouga and the other wolf demons are called _Okuri-Ookami_. Wikipedia is an author's best friend ♥♥


End file.
